Sick
by ash2009
Summary: Alec is sick but only Manticore can cure him. He does not want to go back but that is the only way he will servive. Boy/Boy Logan/Alec Alec uke. If you dont like this cuple dont read. If you dont have anything nice to say dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters.

**_Sick _**

**_Chapter: 1_**

**_By: ash2009_**

It has been two months now since the government came out and told the public about Manticore and that the tangencies are not a threat. Alec was happy about it. He was so happy that he jumped up and down cheering. Max just sighed in relief. She did her job and kept everyone safe. She and Logan were not dating anymore but both were okay with it. They had found new lovers. Max was with Cindy and Logan was with Alec.

"Max have you seen Alec?" asked Normal.

"No why? What's going on?" asked Max.

"He has not shone up for work today," said Normal. He was still a really big fan of Alec and the fighting.

"Sorry Norm haven't seen him..." started Max but Norm cut her off.

"Well since we are short one man everyone will have to help out longer."

Max growled and said, "But when I do find him I am going to kick his ass!"

"Calm down Max," Soothed Cindy "There might be a good reason for him not showing up."

"Okay people! Back to work! Those packages wont deliver themselves! Bip! Bip! Bip!" yelled Normal in his annoying way.

...........................................................................................................................................

"Man that Alec is going to get it when I find him!" growled Max.

She was still upset and had to work three extra hours to deliver some of Alec's packages.

"Uh Oh. Something's wrong. Here comes Logan and he looks to be upset," said Cindy.

Max calmed down and looked in the direction Logan was coming.

"What's up?" asked Max.

Logan sat down next to them and ordered a tall glass of beer. He drank down half before he began.

"It's Alec. Something is wrong but I don't know what..." trailed off Logan.

"What happened honey," asked Cindy

"Well I haven't seen or herd from Alec all weekend. He wont return my phone calls and I cant find him anywhere. Do you think he dumped me or is sleeping around again?" asked Logan.

By just hearing this Max's temper fired up again. She cared for Logan like a sister and no one was going to hurt him!

"I don't know but I sure as hell am going to find out!" was Max's last words before she stormed out of the bar.

Cindy and Logan looked at each other and quickly fallowed her.

......................................................................................................................................

"Alec!" yelled Max as she pounded her fist on his door.

"Alec open this damn door!"

When she got sick of pounding on the door with her hands she used her foot and busted the door down.

Both Cindy and logan gasped in surprise. She shattered the door. It could never be put back together. They fallowed Max into Alec's apartment but stopped at what they saw.

The room was kept clean and everything was organized. The one thing that surprised them both was what was on the bed. There was a big bundle of blankets that was shivering. They walked over to the bed and saw Alec laying there.

"Alec?" asked Logan.

Alec did not even react just kept shivering. All helped unravel him from the blankets so they could help him. It was plain to see that there was something wrong with him.

After uncovering him they laied him on his back. Max lifted his eye lids to see if there was any reaction. There was none. Alec began to shiver violently.

"No," he moaned.

"C-cold..."

Alec opened his eyes a crack when Cindy cupped his checks soothingly.

"C-cold..." He repeated

"Yes I know honey. I need to ask you some questions. Can you answer them for me?" Asked Cindy.

Alec nodded.

"When did you become sick?" she asked.

"F-friday..." was his answer.

"Have you ate anything?"

"No. C-couldn't keep it down f-friday."

"Did you just become sick out of the blue?"

He nodded.

"Okay. We are going to help you. Just rest now," Cindy soothed.

Alec nodded again to let her know he herd her.

"Close your eyes and sleep."

Alec fought to keep them open though.

"It's okay. We will be here when you wake up," was the last thing Alec herd before he fell asleep again.

................................................................................

All were sitting in a chair around a small table.

"Max he's not getting better," Stated Cindy.

Max looked over at Alec and said to her, "His favor has broke."

"Hun you know the favor will come back in about three hours," Said Max's girlfriend.

Max sighed and looked over at logan. He just sat quietly looking at the table. He knew she was watching him.

"Logan?" asked Max.

"Do what you think can help him. I don't want to loss him," said Logan softly.

Max sighed again.

"Max what's your plan?" asked Cindy.

"The only thing I can think of is to give him back to Manticore. They would know what to do. This is not a human sickness so we cant help him."

All nodded in understanding.

"L-logan..." came a call from the bed.

All got up and went to Alec.

Logan sat next to him holding his hand.

"Water," requested Alec.

Logan picked up a glass with a straw in it and helped Alec sip.

"Alec. We can't make you better. The only ones that will know what's wrong is Manticore," said Max.

Alec lessoned quietly still not understanding.

"We have to give you back to Manticore so they can help you," finished Max.

"No!" Alec freaked.

He would have got out of bed if they didn't hold him down.

"Shh... We will come get you out after they help you," Soothed Cindy.

Alec was really week so they over powered him easily.

"Noooo! I don't want to go back. Please!" cried Alec.

"I'm so sorry," Whispered Logan as he held his lover down.

The stress was to much. Alec actually broke down crying.

Logan hugged him trying to sooth him.

................................................................................

They were all in a car with Normal driving. Normal didn't like the idea but knew it was for the best. Max, Logan, and Cindy were all in the back set with Alec over their laps. He was sweating really bad. Everyone knew he was getting worse. Soon they arrived. It was the middle of nowhere. About a mile away was the new Manticore building. Slowly everyone got out of the car carrying Alec. He was to week to walk. They ly him down in the dirt on a blanket. Max tied his hands in back of him and rolled him on his side so his arms didn't cramp.

"Please..." Moaned Alec, "Please don't leave me here."

Logan hugged him and said, "We will come get you after they help you."

Max put a gag in his mouth to make it look like he had been captured.

"Mmmm," moaned Alec in distress. He didn't want to go back. He would rather die.

When he saw them walking away from him tears welled up in his dark green eyes. He was scared.

..................................................................................

Tell me how You all Like It and please dont leave bad reivews. If You have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters.

**_Sick _**

**_Chapter: 2_**

**_By: ash2009_**

It felt like hours to Alec. He was beginning to freeze again. He closed his eyes and tried to call out to his friends and lover one last time. No one came. He could not hold back his tears even if he wanted to. What he didn't realize was his friends and lover was watching him. They were just about to give in and come get him when they heard something. Alec heard it to. They herd lots of little feet running in Alec's direction. Alec freaked out. He yelled and squirmed trying to get away. As soon as he heard the click of guns he froze. Slowly he looked up and saw the Manticore children pointing guns at him.

There was a whistle from behind the children and they lowered the guns. They parted the way for someone to get through. Alec's eyes widened. It was Madame X! But Max killed her! Beside her was this really tall beast. Alec looked up farther to see his face but couldn't get passed the big teeth. Alec couldn't take it anymore. His eyes rolled in the back of his head in fear as he passed out cold.

"Pick him up!" ordered Madame X.

The beast growled but did as he was told. He bent down and scooped up Alec and his blanket. The blanket was wrapped tightly around him when Madame X noticed he was shivering.

She felt his forehead and frowned.

"He has a fever. Hurry let's get him back to headquarters. He's going to need medical attention."

They all started walking back and soon disappeared in the mist.

.........................................................................................................

"454...454...." called someone far away.

Or Alec thought they were far away. The voice kept getting louder and louder. Alec turned his head away trying to ignore the voice. Soon he couldn't ignore it because he began to feel pain. The pain got worse and worse until Alec's eyes snapped open as he let out a yell of pain. The pain stop instantly. Alec was panting as he looked around the room he was being kept in.

The first thing Alec noticed was that it was an all white room. The next thing he noticed was that his wrist was strapped down.

"454," he heard someone to his left say.

His head turned to the person but he could not see them. Who ever it was had moved out of sight.

"I see you got an illness," said someone from behind his, sitting part way up, bed.

"Who are you?" asked Alec.

"They call me the beast," growled out an angry voice.

"If you don't want to be the beast then pick a name," said Alec semi startled by the hurt and anger in the beast's voice.

"A name?" came a reply.

"Yeah. My name is Alec. My friend's name is Max," Alec told him.

"I don't know any names..." said the voice closer now.

"Hmm. Well let me see you and I will give you a name then," Alec said trying to be helpful.

Slowly the beast came into Alec's line of sight.

He had long black hair with dark black eyes. Big, floppy, cat like ears. His claws were really long and he had fur all over his body. His clothes were rags and he had long sharp teeth. His face looked like a humans but was covered in fur.

"Well I think your name should be Nicodemus."

"Nicodemus...I like that name," purred Nicodemus.

"Good then that's your name."

All of a sudden Nicodemus went still.

"Someone is coming," He whispered as he went back behind the bed out of sight.

Alec was confused and starting to get dizzy.

All of a sudden the door burst open and in walked Madame X.

"I see you have woken up. The cure is working then," she snapped.

She looked in Alec's eyes and pinched his check. When he winced she clapped her hands. About six doctors in lab coats walked in.

"Get him ready. He is well enough to get information from now. Use anyway necessary to get the information on 543," Said Madame X.

Alec fought the whole way. He wasn't going to give in without a fight. When Alec looked back before being dragged from the room he saw Nicodemus look down to the floor in pity.

"NOOO!" yelled Alec before the door to the room he was being taken in was closed.

......................................................................................

Alec landed hard on the bed. He was face down but could not move. He hurt. He hurt all over. They had tortured him trying to get information on Max. He did not tell them anything accept that his name was Alec and her name was Max. They had stabbed him. Beat him. Played with his mind and used his loved ones against him. They did not know about Logan so he kept thinking about his lover.

Slowly he turned onto his back and panted for air. His wounds were healing but the pain was tremendous. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh. It was just turning dark out so he decided to sleep away the pain. His back hurt to lay on because they had whipped him with a whip 20 times. He ignored the pain and closed his over tired eyes. Tomorrow everything would be repeated. He knew he wasn't going to make it anyway so he slept away his pain.


End file.
